elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Brotherhood (Oblivion)
Favorite Quest Line This is by far my favorite quest sequence of all. It was a bit sad though when I killed the Draconis family - they seemed like nice people. It was easy to kill the prisoner as he was a pain, but the Draconis family? It was hard to know why they deserved it. But ours is not to wonder why, but do and make 'em die :^) It was also sort of sad after killing all the guildhall members. No more comradery every time I stopped by, no more waking up the sleeping spell guy who didn't like me, just to make him wake up. The upside is that it gave me a secure home I can use to stash stuff without worrying about it. :Uh, I hate to say this...but.. The dark brotherhood isn't supposed to be warm and fuzzy and friendly. The only thing that disapointed me is that I had to kill everyone and couldn't just expose the traitor. Cause if you talked to them when you were on the mission to kill the guild hall members... Everyone talked normally except for that merchant guy. He went from "dirty f'ing apes" to "my best friend, how are you". Complete 180. --ShakataGaNai 13:16, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::When you finish the quest line, you find out he isn't the traitor. =c) Although I thought the same thing, too, when I had to kill everybody. Would've been nice just to kill him and be done with it. The assassins are by far the nicest people in the game. And Lucien > Arquen. -- Montag 09:50, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :::Um... no. The spy was from Cheydinhal Sanctuary, so the main traitor was not the spy. ::::Ah, I see what you mean. You're right. :Theres a great mod called "Whispered Warning" which allows you to whisper to the members of the Dark Brotherhood and give them a chance to escape. After leaving and coming back two days later, you will find NPCs who have been dressed in your brothers clothing laying dead across the hideout. After you have secured a higher rank in the Dark Brotherhood, your friends will return, reunited again! The best part is, you can kill the brothers you do not like, and only save those you do. --69.231.145.131 20:51, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::If the Cheydinhal Brotherhood didn't police it's own enough to find and remove the spy before Lucien had to step in, they deserved death. --Secondtalon 16:27 GMT 7 March 2007 I think you're all forgetting the most important fact. Shadowmere. ::My main beef with the Brotherhood is that on the loading screens it says "The Cheydinhal Sanctuary is just one of many Dark Brotherhood hideouts all across Cyrodiil" and yet we never see these other hideouts.... - Fyren Myr Motives I would be cool to post why do we think peoples=d wanted killed the victims. ::Captain Tussaud was probably wanted dead by alot of people, law abiding citizens. I bet though that the captain of the Imperial Watch put in the order, because he couldn't finish the job himself. :::Baenlin's death was most likely ordered by either a poor person who was jealous of Baenlin's good standing... but more likely is it was ordered by his servant who was fed up with him. :::Both observations are wrong. Firstly because if you go back to the house he is replaced by his nephew, caenlin or the like. Secondly because the guard can be found drunk and sobbing in Olav's after the quest is over.--Kirbsys 04:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Valen Dreth needed to never be released, but his term was up nonetheless. Having been in prison for so long he knew too much about the place, and its inhabitants and was therefore a liability. A liability that the Imperial Watch could not afford to have around, and of course since he was a law abiding citizen upon release they could not complete the job themselves. ::::::That explains why they try to kill you when they see you...--Kantor 16:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Faelian is wanted dead for obvious reasons... he is a burden on society and on his wife Tussuad-Someone he ripped off or a crew member looking for rapid advancement. Baenlin-His nephew gets everything so he would want him dead. Valen Dreth-A member of the legion who couldn't personally kill him but did not want him released due to how dangerous he is. That would explain why your allowed to be seen but not to kill anyone. Faelian-Someone who knew Lorkmir. Roderick-Someone who is band of marauders attacked or one of his followers either out of mercy of a way of taking his place. Everyone in whodunnit-It tells you who. Celedean-jealous necro or the mages guild or a scared civilian Draconis family-Daddy Draconis? Someone arrested by caelia taking revenge too far? The rest-Mathieu Bellamont Theres my theories with thanks to this site for telling me who the targets are :)82.26.72.222 22:36, 29 March 2008 (UTC) your wrong about the last ones, because if you have killd the guy by the lucky old lady lachance appears and said that your contracts are replaced and now telling you to kill the black hand. so after the guildhall-massacre you are killing the black hand. this is because the guy from the black hand how is replacing your contracts have lost his mother to the black hand. this mean that even gaurd captain caelia draconis is a member of the dark brotherhood. hollymarkie actually your contracts are replaced after the mission tht the draconis family is killed you can tell by the way the orders look in the menu they are different writing and the icon for them looks different quitting the dark brother hood. IS it possible to quit the dark brother hood? :No, it isn't possible to "quit" any of the joinable factions, though you could simulate it by ignoring their quest-lines. If you want to be kicked-out, you have to break one of their rules (multiple times as the case may be), such as stealing from or murdering another guild member. Hellhound43 20:43, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :Exactly what Hellhound said, but there's no real advantage to this. --Kantor 03:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) another section I added a section on guild expulsion from the brotherhood, as every other guild page has it except this one. - Fyren Myr frusturating things I found it frusturating that you can't testify in lahance's defense and warn the blackhand that the traitor is still around. Even though he was dead, it's annoying that you can't say the wrong man was killed. You aren't given the opportunity because if pressed, your only support of that statement would be "I know who the actual traitor is". Which you don't. The journal entry says something along the lines of 'I'll have to wait and see who the traitor is.' Which you do. I don't think it's frustrating at all. Haravin 17:37, 10 July 2007 (CDT) You do know who it is. If you take Bellamonts mother's head and drop it he acts strangely confirming he knows about the head. That means he has to be the traitor. Draquuis 01:38, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Wrath of Sithis I thought the Wrath of Sithis possessed something called either dagger/blade of obedience. - :No. Shadownet Ninja 02:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Dagger of Discipline I believe. Maybe its just in the 360 version. Tips for Joining I just created a new character and found it quite hard to find a suitable target for joining. In the end I killed an imperial legion solider in the middle of nowhere and fast traveled to imperial city waterfront to try to join the Thieves guild and get rid of my 1.5k bounty for half off (I only had around 750+ gold). During the Thieves guild quest I ran through about 5 to six guards slashing me or shooting arrows at me. Then I got back to the garden after midnight and had to swim across the lake to find a spot to wait. I came back after waiting and got to join the thieves guild, then I slept in the abbandoned house and joined the Dark Brotherhood. My whole point of this rambling, is for people who have never joined the Dark brotherhood before (on any character) and wish to make it thier first priotity. Can someone add to the page a few good places to murder? Maybe an in or an easy lock house in a town to an unimportant person. I don't want someone who's never foudn a good place to murder to have to try killing a guard like I did. - Lnk2128 Beggars often stand in out of the way places, just turn down the difficulty, make sure no one can see you, pull out your bow, and let fly.--Kirbsys 04:06, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :It might have been a glitch but I just played normally, defended myself when someone came near, they died, and I unlocked the DB. EuSou 13:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :: I just started Oblivion, and i dont even know who i killed. I dont even remember killing anyone innocent, and the Dark Brotherhood guy still offered me a chance to join. Any ideas? 65.24.106.106 22:39, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I killed somebody (a maid) in the Bruma Castle. Not a good idea. Luckily, the guards only saw me assault her, so my bounty was only 120. I resisted arrest and ran to the mages guild, where the guards were killed. I went to the Arena, got some gold, paid off my bounty and started the DB. A simpler idea would just be to do what my brother did- go to Imperial City, into an unlocked house, get the occupant on the stairs (at night) or if they are sleeping, all the better. Block their path down and wildly attack with melee until they die. Proceed to loot their house and make sure no guards see you when you come out. --218.186.11.4 02:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Added my idea to the main page. --218.186.11.4 03:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Kantor|Kantor] 16:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC)] Hey guys I found out a way to join in the dark brotherhood without getting into trouble, just go to the arena, and do the origin of the gray prince, when you're done go back, and join the arena, keep fighting untill you can challenge the gray prince, and when you manage to kill him you get a message that your acts have been observed by the dark forces, anyway the great thing about this way is that you get to join the brotherhood without getting a bounty on your head! The easiest way to finish the arena fights quickly at a low level is to change your difficulty level to the lowest. Enjoy :D Adham The archer in Pells Gate doesn't give a bounty when killed as long as no-one sees the initial attack you dont even need to one hit her as she doesn't call the guards. Also at higher levels she carries good light armour weapons and arrows. If your lucky you might get arrows of cleansing which do 40 fire dmg for 2 secs over 10 yards.Draquuis 01:41, 17 March 2008 (UTC) glitch I used my dark brotherhood murderer in the Defense for Bruma quest and now he won't respawn and I cannot use any of the others because they say I still have one following me. Is it possible that he could be wandering the outskirts of Bruma?